


Art Deco

by freddinnuendo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Model!Freddie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, a lot of swearing, art student!John, especially from Roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddinnuendo/pseuds/freddinnuendo
Summary: Freddie knew that choosing to model for a nude art class would be the right step financially. And it was.It was before he fell head over heels for the shy, long haired student sitting in the second row.Deacury :) yay.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenlodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/gifts).



> PLEASE READ  
> for all of you that have read the previous Art Deco where JOHN is the model, I realised I didn't like that concept at all and I changed the roles around! Sorry for the confusion! Freddie is now the model (it makes more sense as the REAL Freddie actually did some nude modelling for an art class in the late 60s/early 70s) Again, so sorry for the confusion. But I hope you enjoy this version better hahah!

John had always had a keen eye for the arts. He could pick apart different colours, shades and textures. He was more of a visual learner as well, preferring to draw things from eye rather than from memory. 

He had learned about his appreciation for art during his school years. Whilst his school encouraged more sporty activities for all the boys who resided in the school, John would usually stay cooped up in his room with a drawing pad which he stole from the staff room. The only sport he really got into was basketball and he was rather good, but even that didn’t settle his urge to take on a more artistic approach in his hobbies.

Of course he got teased about it, but he got teased anyway. Ever since his first day at school he had been mocked and ridiculed. He was shyer than the other boys and he didn’t really speak much at all .This resulted in him being pushed and punched without him saying a word due to his nerves.... But after a while he had become desensitized to it all.

He remembered the day when one of his supposed friends, Peter, found him drawing in the stolen sketch pad when he was supposed to be outside playing football with all the other boys. He had thrown his pad across the playground, tearing out one of John’s beautiful pieces of his mother Lilian, slapped him on the head and dragged him to the PE teacher by his ear. John got a cane across the knuckles from the headmaster that day.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

Freddie Bulsara, however, was the complete opposite of John Deacon. Granted, they had never met, but Freddie was eccentric and fabulous. He was born in Stone Town, a small town in Zanzibar.

When he moved to London with his family in 1964, he was slapped in the face by a humongous culture change. He found a job in Heathrow Airport and there he met the bright, chaotic Roger Taylor. They had quickly become friends and decided to run a little store in Kensington Market for a little extra cash. It was just a petite clothing school, selling mostly old tat the two boys had either dug up from the bottom of their wardrobes or found in a charity shop on the high street. 

After about a year of being friends, they bought a tiny box apartment with the money they had saved from the market… and a little help from Roger’s mum and Freddie’s father. 

But, despite running the market, both boys were still broke. They ate porridge for dinner most nights, unable to buy any other foods. They once were forced to eat bread soup for Christmas dinner one year. It was vile.  
Heathrow didn’t exactly pay well, either. Roger joined a band, Smile, with two lads named Brian May and Tim Staffell and managed to score a little extra income with the cash made from their gigs. Freddie felt terrible. He needed another little job to support them both, he couldn’t just rely on Roger. 

On his way to open up his and Roger’s stall at the crack of dawn, a tree with a little notice captured Freddie’s eye. It seemed like a job offering; exactly what he needed.

He skipped up to the tree and scanned the paper. 

_‘Model needed for natural art class at Ealing Art College’_

Freddie knew exactly what ‘natural art’ was and he was unable to hide the smirk taking over his face. 

And then, he found the section of the notice which displayed the rate of pay. He swore his heart stopped for a second. 

_‘2 hour class, £50 an hour, three days a week’._ He did need that. 

“Bloody hell.” He whispered to himself. He’d be making three hundred pounds a week. With his job at the market and the airport, that meant he’d be getting at least six hundred quid a month. That was the sort of income he could only dream of. 

It would mean that him and Roger would be able to afford decent meals. They could pay their water bills, allowing them to have actual hot showers. They could pay their bills. Freddie’s stomach did somersaults just at the thought. Good somersaults.

He read the notice over and over again until he made the decision. He would be positiviley stupid to let this go. He couldn’t let anybody take it from him. He ripped the notice from the tree and stuffed it in his handbag.

He couldn’t wait to tell Roger the news and he couldn’t wait to go food shopping after his first week of ‘modelling’. He knew exactly the things he would get: a bottle of Moet Et Chandon and a huge pack of gummy worms.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

John was sat in one of his many classes on human anatomy when the professor, Prof. T. Hughes (but he stressed to his students to just call him ‘Ted’ or ‘Teddy’... John called him the former...) announced that the main artistic study they would be focusing on in his classes was going to be ‘natural art’. John raised an eyebrow in shock. He wasn’t even aware they were allowed to do natural art at college. But alas, he wasn’t complaining. Something about sitting in a room with a naked model drawing their every muscle didn’t exactly urk him. He was actually quite happy since he wasn’t the best at drawing human anatomy. This would definitely help him. 

“We’ll be starting the classes as soon as possible. I’ve already gotten a call back from a potential model so we will hopefully be able to start within the next week or two.” Ted smiled at his eager students as he was packing away his sketchbooks in his leather satchel. “You’re all dismissed. Thank you all for being wonderful today.” 

John snatched up his pencils and wiped off the graphite marks on the table in front of him. He was rather proud of the piece he had managed to compose in the past hour of class. It wasn’t nearly half done but he was happy with the shading and the aesthetic he achieved. He smiled to himself and carefully placed his old battered sketchbook into his bag. 

John made his way to the front of the building where he promised to meet his best friend, Veronica. She had been his next door neighbour for almost fifteen years; their parents were best friends. John thought that their mothers had hoped they’d get together in their teens but it never happened; John had never had a girlfriend, actually. 

“Hey Deaks, you ready?” Veronica, Ronnie, grinned as the giddy art student caught up with them. He had been called Deaky or Deaks ever since he could remember. She was smoking a cigarette, a habit of hers that John wasn’t particularly fond of. 

“Mhm, how are you?” John replied, a spring in his step. He brushed some hair which had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear. He desperately needed a haircut but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His mum liked his long, curly hair.

Ronnie puffed out some smoke and dropped the cigarette on the floor, stepping on the butt. John heard the damp sizzle of the cancer stick as his best friend’s wet shoe landed upon it. “I’m good, how was class? Oh, and don’t tell-” 

John cut her off. “I know.” Ronnie’s family were heavily Catholic and would probably kick her out of the house if they found out she was a smoker.  
“Yeah it was good. Hughes is getting in a nude model for the next couple of classes, though, so that’ll be interesting.” 

“Oh gosh...Boy or girl?” 

Ronnie shrugged. “Not too sure. Whoever applies and gets accepted, I suppose.” 

Ronnie bumped her shoulder into the older boys’. “If it’s a girl, and if she’s hot, tell Hughes to consider a new student for his class.” She winked, making John giggle. Veronica was also a lesbian, another reason as to why she was so secretive around her parents. It also played a part into why they had never gotten together as they grew up. 

“Will do, Ron. I’ll give you the finished portrait of them, if you want?” John suggested, teasing his friend. However, Ronnie seemed excited. 

“Ooh, go on then.”

“I’m kidding, Ron.”

“You’re no fun.”

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

Freddie had, of course, gone along with phoning up the professor hosting the art class. T. Hughes, he believed. They had come to an agreement over an interview at 2:35pm. It was now 2:30 and Freddie was approaching the face of the college building.

When he got home after seeing the application on the tree, he almost talked himself out of it, the small shy part of him taking over for a few moments. But then he remembered that him and Roger had porridge yet again for dinner that night and that thought alone made him dial the number on the poster.

The voice that picked up on the other end could only be described as jolly. It was a short phone call. Professor ‘T’ or ‘Ted’ Hughes asked for the basic details, Freddie’s name, age and telephone number.

And now Freddie was taking rapid, excited steps up the steps of college, on his way to an interview for a nude model for an art class.

Freddie had never had such a risque job. The thought of posing in front of a class alone made him feel a thrill. However, he wasn’t the type of person who would present his body alongside his vulnerability on a silver platter. Underneath all of the confidence and eccentric personality, he could be a real baby.

When Freddie told Roger about the job and the pay, the blonde was over the moon. But, even he had expected him to turn down the job in the end, knowing about Freddie’s vulnerability underneath everything. Roger knew him too well, but he was pleasantly surprised when Freddie had followed through with calling Professor Hughes to apply for the job.

He made his way over to the reception desk and politely asked for Professor Hughes’ whereabouts. The receptionist, a pretty lady with bold red lipstick and a face littered with smile lines, directed Freddie to his office. When she left, he stood outside the door taking deep breaths, telling himself he _must not cock this up_ before he knocked three times, a voice calling him inside on the third knock.

“Freddie Mercury?” The same jolly voice he had heard over the phone said his name, and Freddie nodded. 

“That’s me.” He confirmed with a polite smile on his face. He wanted to make a good impression.

Professor Hughes was a slim, lanky man with thin rectangular glasses placed carefully on the bridge of his nose. He had rosy cheeks and, much like the receptionist, an abundance of smile lines. _Being an employee here must be fun._ There was a dark brown leather satchel placed on the chair in front of the professor’s desk. Oh, just move it over here. Okay. 

Freddie sat down onto the wooden chair and placed his hands delicately over his lap. He sat up straight and looked dead into the older man’s eyes. He wanted to nail this interview. 

“Hi, I’m Professor Hughes, but everyone calls me Ted. Or Teddy.” He laughed, extending his hand for Freddie to shake. 

Freddie shook his hand with a nice, firm grip and tried to relax. “I’m Freddie. Pleased to meet you, Ted.” 

“It’s a pleasure.”

“I just wanted to let you know that this interview will be informal and relaxed. Nothing to worry about.” 

The boy smiled and nodded, looking down at his hands before forcing himself to look up at the professor once again. 

“Now, you do know what this job requires, right Freddie?” 

Freddie bit his lip and nodded slowly. “I do indeed, I did my research beforehand, I promise.” His words came out fast and mumbled, but Ted managed to catch it all.

Ted gave a tight smile. “Now, Freddie, I’m going to have to ask you to show me what you’ve got.”

Freddie knew that this would be included in the interview, no doubt, and so luckily for him, he had prepared. He had prepped and pampered his body nicely in the shower last night and tried to calm his nerves before he entered the room. He knew that the Professor meant he wanted him to strip down and do a few poses for him. So he did exactly that.  
“I know this can be quite nerve wracking so if you want to back out now, then you one hundred percent can. But if not, there is a room just behind you for you to get ready in.” Ted smiled. Freddie knew he meant no harm. 

The younger boy gave a grin and made his way into the room that Ted had spoken of. This was certainly a change from his usual day at Kensington Market or Heathrow.

He undressed completely and gazed at himself in the small mirror placed in the tiny box-like room. He was okay. He could do this.

He walked back into Professor Hughes’ office, his hands over his privates. Ted kept his eyes on Freddie’s, which he was very grateful for. He directed him over to the sofa behind his desk and asked Freddie to do some poses. Freddie executed the movements as well as he could. It helped that he was naturally flexible anyways.

When Freddie had gotten dressed and sat back down in the office, Ted gave him a nod and flicked through some paperwork on his desk. “I think you are just what we were looking for, Freddie.” 

The younger boy couldn’t hide his relief and a smile took over his features. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Ted hummed. “You have good posture and you have nice features which the students could draw fantastically. The first class will take place on Monday at 3pm.” Today was Thursday. “Will we see you there?”

Freddie pictured his schedule in his head. On Monday, he did have his shift at Heathrow, but he finished at 2:30pm. He could make it.

“Yup, I’ll be there.” He confirmed.

Ted clapped his hands, making the younger boy jump. “Fantastic. You’ll be paid £100 for the class, £50 an hour, but I’m sure you already knew that,” he winked. 

Freddie nodded, picked up his handbag and walked over to the exit. “Thanks ever so much, darling.” 

Ted laughed to himself when the boy left his office. He was certainly something.

When Freddie got home that evening and ate his dry, boring porridge alongside his best friend watching Coronation Street, he grinned devilishly to himself, knowing that by Monday, he could be eating normal food once again. His mouth drooled at the thought. 

And when he got into his cold shower, he let out a sigh of relief, because again, by Monday, he could be enjoying a lovely, steaming shower. 

He was right. He did need this job.

When he made his way back to the living room with a towel wrapped around his freshly washed hair, Roger smiled up at him. “How was the interview, anyways? Forgot to ask.”

Posing in front of Ted wasn’t as scary as he first thought. It helped that the professor kept his eyes up on his face for the entirety of the interview, only looking down when he was analysing his posture. 

“It was just fine. I had to pose in front of the Professor though, but it wasn’t too bad. He’s not a perv, dear, don’t worry.” Freddie chuckled at his friend's suspicious glint in his eye. “He hardly looked at my junk. He always kept his eyes up. Very professional.”

Roger let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. You still gonna go through with it then?” 

Freddie nodded. “Yeah, I think so. First session is on Monday, 3pm.” 

“Don’t you have your shift at Heathrow on Monday?” 

“Yes, but I finish at half two. I’ll make it. Gotta make a good impression. It’s such good pay, Rog.” 

The blonde nodded, finishing off his cup of tea. He offered Freddie one, which he accepted. “I know, it’s fantastic. Thank you, Fred.” He said through the small window which connected the kitchen and the living room. Freddie heard him switch the kettle on.

“Whatever for, dear?” 

Roger quirked an eyebrow, almost in disbelief. “What do you mean, ‘whatever for’? Not just any person would take on such a risque job. And you’re doing it for us. To give us better lives here. So thanks.” Roger wasn’t very good at showing emotion and Freddie instantly realised he wanted to shut the conversation down. So Freddie decided to, cruelly, tease him a bit.

“Awh, is little Roggie getting all soft?” He cooed in the classic voice in which parents would use on their little newborn babies.

Freddie joined Roger in the kitchen and pinched his cheeks, earning him a slap across the knuckles. “Fuck off, _Farrokh._ ” The blonde tried to hide a smile.

Freddie slapped him playfully on the head. “Hey, bitch. No need for that.” 

“You can make this tea yourself, then!” The blonde joked, but it seemed to make a flash of sadness wipe across Freddie’s face.

“...b-but I don’t know how to make tea.”

“I know!”

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

That night, Veronica’s parents allowed her to stay over at John’s for dinner, which was a rare occasion because dinner in the Tetzlaff household was extremely important and it included them saying grace before the meal and then praying after the meal thanking God for the precious food he gives us all. In the Deacon household, nothing was as liturgical. 

They were called down for dinner after an hour of the two friends sitting in John’s small bedroom listening to a Jimi Hendrix vinyl. 

“How’s school going honey?” Lilian asked her son as she served up the homemade shepherd's pie.

“Great. We’re starting a new module on Monday.” He replied, pouring gravy over his meal.

Lilian hummed in surprise. “What module would that be?”

“Natural art, apparently.” 

John’s father, Arthur, chuckled. “What does that entail, exactly?”

Veronica sputtered out a laugh beside John and he elbowed her in the ribs. “If i’m not mistaken, I’m pretty sure it includes a nude model.”  
Lilian raised an eyebrow as Arthur’s jaw dropped open. “Are they even allowed to do that?” Lilian asked, her voice raised a few pitches higher than normal. 

“Mhm, I looked it up. It’s on the spec, all right. After it we’re doing something about flowers, I think. Can’t remember.” John shoved another forkful of Shepherd's pie down his mouth. His mother was a great cook. 

“Oh..” Lilian replied in a quiet tone, continuing to eat her meal. 

“John’s super looking forward to it, especially about drawing the naughty parts-” Veronica chimed in, howling with laughter.

“Shut up!” The boy squealed, pushing Ronnie’s shoulders. Ronnie pushed him back, causing John to nearly fall off of his chair.

“It’s like eating with toddlers!” Arthur joked, shaking his head with a smile. The two bickering friends quietened down and they all, finally, dived into their meals.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW /// Racial slurs at the start of the chapter! 
> 
> Did I set a time period for this fic? Well, either way, it's a modern setting now. I wanted our boys to have mobile phones because I'm a *sucker* for flirty text messaging. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Monday afternoon and whilst Freddie was busy chucking luggage passed down from a plane onto a conveyor belt, he found himself thinking about his first class later on. It was around half past one already so his shift should end anytime soon (which Freddie was most pleased about. Today had been a particularly shitty day).

“Oi, watch it paki!” A gruff voice shouted down Freddie’s ear. In the midst of his thoughts, he had missed a bag and it fell onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up with a tired sigh and placed it onto the belt.

“I’m not from Pakistan.” Freddie replied in a monotone voice. He was bored stiff of the repeating slurs shouted at him on a daily basis. _Come up with something new if you’re going to be a prick._

“Does it look like I care where you’re fucking from? Wherever it is, go fucking back.” The same voice argued back in a bitter tone. He looked up and stared the man straight in the eyes, not even knowing who he was. Freddie paid no attention to his work colleagues. They were all assholes so why should he? He was purely there to do his job, get paid and go home.

That being said, when his day ended at ten to two, he was most relieved. He grabbed his coat and handbag from the locker room and said goodbye to his boss, Kathy. She wished him farewell and he was on his way.

The airport wasn’t really a long way away from his and Roger’s flat and he made it there in no time. He ran into his bedroom, accidentally bumping into his blonde best friend on the way, and he applied a hint of dark eyeshadow and a lick of eyeliner. It gave him a more sultry and tempting look, much of which he wanted to achieve when he was posing. 

“You off then?” Roger called out to him, mouth full of cornflakes. 

Freddie nodded. “Yes, I’m off, I’ll see you in a little bit,” he replied. He glanced down at the almost overflowing bowl of cereal Roger was carrying around with him. “And Roger, darling, it’s ten past two in the afternoon. Why are you eating breakfast?” 

Roger smiled, milk dripping down his chin. “Who says it’s breakfast?” He replied, voice muffled by the cornflake-y mush in his mouth. He spat some of the cereal on Freddie’s face and he jumped back, grimacing. 

“You’re disgusting.” Roger nodded in reply. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later Fred… Hope they don’t laugh at your micro dick!” 

Freddie flipped him off and called him a cunt as he left the flat. 

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

Freddie made his way up the long, concrete steps leading up to the Art College which he felt would become quite familiar with him along the next couple of weeks. His hair flowed in the wind and his handbag hit against his hip as he climbed up the staircase. He opened the door to the reception area and a smile broke out on his face as he was met with the kind face of the receptionist he met on the day of his interview. She had a name tag on today, though. Norma.

“Ah, Freddie, is it? So glad to see you back, sugar.” She started, looking up at Freddie with a bright smile.

Freddie nodded, grinning back at her. “You too, dear.” She seemed taken aback by his term of endearment but the smile remained stuck on her face.

“I assume you’re looking for Ted?” Freddie confirmed that he was. 

“He should be in the classroom by now. Straight down the corridor, first door on your left, sugar.” 

Freddie thanked her and followed her directions. 

He found the professor standing behind a podium at the front of a classroom which was positively massive. It was littered with wooden stools which stood behind countless easels with plain canvases placed on them, reading and waiting for the incoming hoard of art students. 

“Ah, Freddie!” Ted’s voice startled him. “So glad you decided to come! I was getting a little worried.” He joked. He stepped down from the podium to shake Freddie’s hand.  
“There’s a room over there for you to get ready in. Take your time. The students will be here in a minute but I still need to introduce the class to them.”

Freddie nodded silently and made his way to the little room Ted spoke of. It wasn't tiny but it also wasn’t the biggest room he’d been in. He hung his bag on a little rack and took a seat. He brushed his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm it a little after the wind had made its way through it. 

He started getting undressed and he gazed at his nude body in the body sized mirror placed in front of him. He wasn’t unattractive but Freddie thought he wasn’t exactly good looking either. He averted his eyes before he could change his mind about this whole ordeal. He forced a smile and put a layer of rosy lip balm on his lips. He wanted to smoke a cigarette to calm his oncoming nerves but sadly it was out of the question. 

He could hear the students starting to pile in now. The sound of stools screeching across the floors and commotion began to get louder and louder. It was then that he heard somebody clearing their throat by the door that led into the room Freddie was currently in. 

“Yes?” Freddie replied, wondering if it was time to make his way onto the sofa he had spotted on a little stage when he first entered the classroom. 

“Um, sorry… Ted told me to um, give this. To y-you.” A nervous voice spoke out. A hand poked through the door holding a small piece of red silk. Oh. So he wasn’t going out _completely_ naked. That was kind of a relief considering it was his first ever class. 

“Oh, thank you dear.” Freddie cooed at the anxious boy’s voice. He took the silk out of his hand and wrapped it around his waist. There was no reply. Shame he didn’t see his face.

He heard Ted introduce the students to the class and before he knew it, his name was being called out. In the corner of the room there was also a robe, but Freddie came prepared. He seeked the Japanese kimono out of his bag and wrapped himself up in it. 

He walked out of the petite room and made his way over to the purple sofa, smiling at the students. Although he was looking at them, he didn’t dare make eye contact. 

“Everyone, this is Freddie Bulsara.” _Mercury _, Freddie wanted to roll his eyes__

__He nodded to the group of gazing students, nodding as a silent ‘hello’. They all seemed to look at him with a confused glare but it wasn’t menacing. Freddie couldn’t exactly blame them. He was wearing a long, beautiful Japanese silk kimono decorated with flowers and dragons. He’d be staring at himself, too. But he found he rather enjoyed the attention._ _

__“He is to be our model for the coming weeks. Treat him with respect at all times, although I know you all will, you’re my favourite students,” Ted joked in a whisper, earning a small chuckle from the teenagers._ _

__Ted instructed Freddie to go and lie down on the sofa. He took off his kimono, exposing his whole body to the students (except for his private areas, of course. _Thanks red silk!_ ) He did as he was told and he lay down on his stomach, the side of his head lying on the arm of the chair. He brung up an arm and wrapped a strand of his own hair around his finger and dangled his legs in the air in a sort of risque Lolita pose. He fluttered his eyelashes and smiled._ _

__It was at that moment when his eyes met a young boys’. He was sitting in the second row away from Freddie, a prominent blush on his cheeks. When Freddie looked him in the eye he seemed to gasp and he looked down at the floor immediately. Freddie couldn’t help but coo. He had a feeling this was the boy who handed him the silk._ _

__Maybe it was the boy? Freddie grinned devilishly at the thought. He had gorgeous light brown hair that flowed gently just past his shoulders and his eyes were a hazel colour, reminding Freddie of the leaves during Autumn. He couldn’t see from his current position but Freddie was sure they had golden flecks in them._ _

__The boy was the embodiment of innocent and purity and Freddie knew it would be a pleasure to corrupt him a little._ _

___No!_ He couldn’t. And he most certainly wouldn’t. _ _

__“Now guys,” Ted started. “For this class, obviously two hours isn’t enough to complete a full, detailed art piece, so I want you to focus on the face and the torso above all things. In the next lesson, we will focus on the lower part of Freddie’s body.” Freddie assumed that meant he would be in the complete nude next lesson. “You may begin. Please feel free to ask me any questions or if you need anything. Hot drinks are available if you wish to have one, just ask me.” Damn, Ted was a real laid back teacher.  
“Go for it.”_ _

__

__｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡_ _

__

__As the first hour went by, Freddie found that his limbs started to ache terribly. He wished he had chosen an easier position. He cursed himself. He desperately wanted to lowed his legs and crack his neck and fingers._ _

__Half way through, he felt like scanning the room a little bit. All the students looked dead concentrated, their eyebrows furrowed and tongues poking out. However, the most admirable student in the room was the little quiet one in the second row. Freddie desperately wanted to know his name. Put a title to the face he was making heart eyes at. Freddie wanted to plant little kisses on his red cheeks._ _

__The boy's eyebrows were furrowed as well. His small pink tongue was poking out as averted his eyes to and from Freddie, trying to get his features and posture just right. Freddie could tell he was a dedicated artist. He wished he had a sense of artistic ability except for music and fashion. He was a pretty hopeless illustrator. Good with colours, though._ _

__Freddie decided to throw a cheeky smile his way when he looked up. The boy flushed bright red and attempted to smile back, but it came out more like a painful wobbly line. They didn’t make eye contact again._ _

__

__｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡_ _

__

__“Thank you guys so much for being so wonderful, i’ll see you all on Wednesday, same time, don’t forget!”_ _

__It was the end of class and Freddie had retreated back to the little room in his kimono. He pulled the robe off and placed it back neatly in his bag. He also took off the piece of red material that covered up his modesty and reminded himself to give it back to Ted on his way out._ _

__He covered himself back up with his normal clothes, a pair of leather trousers (of course) which clung to his thin legs nicely, a white blouse and a nice red cardigan to go over it which he had secretly snuck to himself when he was running his and Roger’s stall a couple months ago._ _

__He made his way out of the room clutching the red material. He handed it back to Ted with a smile, thanked him for being so wonderful and graciously took the £100 from the older man. His eyes shone with excitement as he gazed at the five twenty pound notes in his palm._ _

__He shoved the money into his pockets and made a mental note to go to Sainsbury’s with Roger after he got home._ _

__As he was walking down the corridor towards the exit of the building, there was a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to be pleasantly greeted by the very boy who he was making cheeky eye contact with through the majority of the class. The very boy who Freddie wanted to squeeze tight in a hug because he was just so _adorable_.  
He hadn’t even noticed that the boy was holding Freddie’s handbag._ _

__“Sorry, um, but you forgot your bag… I assumed it was yours because of the, uh.. Kimono.” His voice was delicate and soft. It suited him perfectly._ _

__Freddie casted his eyes down at the bag the boy was holding out to him and it was in fact his own. He smiled brightly at the boy who he still hadn’t got the name of._ _

__“Oh, thank you dear. Hadn’t even realised I left it!” Freddie rubbed the back of his neck, his nerves overtaking. This was a weird feeling and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not; he had never got this nervous from talking to a boy before._ _

__“Oh, uh, no problem.” The boy blushed a little, a faint pink dusting over the sides of his face. “I’m John, by the way.”_ _

___Ah_ , Freddie thought. _There it is. John_. A rather classic and bland name but Freddie found it suited him perfectly, much like his voice did. The older boy grinned. Despite his nerves, he wanted to turn up the flirting just a notch. _ _

__“Nice to meet you, John. I’m Freddie.” he replied, cautiously tucking a little strand of hair behind John’s ear which had fallen on his face. Subtle yet cliche move. Nice._ _

__John blushed yet again and Freddie then realised he wanted to spend his lifetime trying to make John as many times as possible. It felt even better that he was the cause of his flustered state._ _

__John nodded slowly and cracked a bashful smile. “I’m John.” He stuttered._ _

__Freddie didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable and so he just chuckled lightly. “Well, John, could I nick your phone number?”_ _

__John’s eyes opened wide in shock. He scrambled through his own back to retrieve his mobile. “Sure, sure, let me just-” His thumbs danced quickly over the screen. “Here you go.”_ _

__Freddie typed the number which John was showing him down in his contacts list under the simple name ‘John’. Perhaps he’d change it later on._ _

__The younger boy put the phone back in his bag after Freddie had finished and mumbled a quick ‘well, uhm, see you later,’ before rushing off; Freddie didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye back. He clicked on John’s contact name and typed a quick message._ _

__**See you later then haha xx** _ _

__

__｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡_ _

__

__“How was it? Was it shit? Good? Did they laugh at your little tiny chode?”_ _

__Freddie sighed and hit Roger playfully on the head. “Such a wonderful thing coming home to you, Rog.”_ _

__Roger hit him back as he was walking past him to sit down on the opposite end of their ratty little couch. “I know, I'm a delight. But for real, how was it?”_ _

__Freddie nodded his head. “It was good. I wasn’t fully naked so no, they didn’t laugh at my prick.”_ _

__“Lucky for you then because it’s so miniscule.”_ _

__“Fuck off! My cock is larger than the average males, actually. It’s you who has the pin prick dick.” Freddie retorted, doubling over in laughter when a look of disgust wiped over his best friends face._ _

__“But all jokes aside, it was alright, I guess.” Freddie’s thoughts then went to John. “Oh and there was this adorable student there and gosh, he took my breath away darling.”_ _

__Roger raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to Freddie. “Mate…”_ _

__“Oh I know, I know, but this one’s totally harmless. He’s a complete doll. I got his number as well.” The older boy winked, fishing out his mobile. He was saddened to see that John hadn’t replied to his first message._ _

__“Just… be careful Fred.”_ _

__Freddie’s eyes softened when he glanced at Roger, seeing a sad look across his face. He nudged his best friend playfully and gave him a warm hug. “I will, darling. Promise. You got a gig later?”_ _

__Roger shook his head. “Nah, got one tomorrow around 7… I think… I need to call Brian.”_ _

__Neither of them moved._ _

__“So are you going to call him?” Freddie asked, confused._ _

__“Yeah, yeah I will.”_ _

__Still, Roger remained still._ _

__“Fucks sake Rog, go give him a call.”_ _

__“But he bloody aggravates me!” The blonde whined, tearing himself away from Freddie in order to reach the house phone. He punched Brian’s phone number in with a scowl on his face._ _

__Freddie just laughed at his friends’ stubbornness and raised himself from the sofa. He listened in on Roger and Brian’s telephone call.  
“Hello?” Freddie could hear Brian pick up on the other end._ _

__“Hello?” Roger mimicked, trying to control his laughter._ _

__“Whats up, Rog?”_ _

__“Uh, nothing. Why’d you call me?” The blonde replied, pinching his nose._ _

__“I didn’t… you called m- oh, fuck off Rog.” Brian sighed, sounding a mixture of pissed off and tired._ _

__“No, wait, don’t hang up!” Roger pleaded. “Do we have a gig tomorrow or nah?”_ _

__“Yes, we do. 7pm. Brewers Arms pub. You should really write down our gig schedule.” Brian suggested. Roger just groaned, tilting his head up for extra added effect._ _

__“Can’t be bothered. Anyways, thanks Bri.”_ _

__“No problem, Rog. Don’t forget.”_ _

__“I won’t. Bye bye.”_ _

__“Bye, Roger.”_ _

__Roger said “Shagged your mum last night.” as he hung up the phone. Freddie could almost hear Brian’s sigh all the way from his flat across the city._ _

__“You’re such an arse to him!” Freddie scalded. “I’m surprised he hasn’t kicked you out the bloody band yet.”_ _

__Roger just shrugged and downed his cold tea from the coffee table which had been stood there since lunchtime. “Nah, he loves me too much.”_ _

__“I don’t know how,” Freddie muttered under his breath._ _

__“Oh and by the way Rog,” Freddie started, getting Roger’s attention. “We’re going to Sainsbury’s.”_ _

__Roger groaned obnoxiously loud. “Ugh, Fred why?!”_ _

__“Because, darling,” Freddie dug out the five twenty pound notes he had earned from today’s modelling session. “We have one hundred pounds to spend on whatever the fuck we like.”_ _

__They ended up buying two bottles of champagne, two Ben & Jerry’s ice creams, a hefty amount of sweets and chocolate, Strawberries along with cream (which is what Freddie was craving at that moment in time), some necessities such as milk, soups and toilet roll and they used the rest of the money to order perhaps the biggest Chinese takeaway they had ever had. All in all, it was an amazing night._ _

__

__｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡_ _

__

__“How was class, honey?” Lilian asked her son as they sat down for dinner. Tonight it was homemade lasagne, one of John’s favourites._ _

__“It was good. Hard, but good.” The boy smiled, taking a big gulp of his water, not making eye contact with his parents or his best friend who sat beside him, who had been invited for dinner two nights in a row._ _

__Veronica could see right through him. She knew something was up._ _

__“It was that natural art class today, wasn’t it son?” Arthur asked, sticking his fork into his plate full of pasta. John nodded quickly, nearly giving himself whiplash._ _

__Underneath the table, Ronnie nudged her thigh into John’s. The boy turned to look at her within a second and, as soon as he saw her questioning gaze, he knew she knew something was up. He knew she could see right through him. He shook his head and looked back down at his plate, ramming his mouth with food so he had an excuse not to talk._ _

__“Was there an actual nude model?” Ronnie asked, her eyes feigning innocence. John furrowed his eyebrows._ _

__“Uh, not really. He covered himself up with a, uh, silk thingy.”_ _

__“Ah, so it was a _he_?” She replied, one of her eyebrows quirked, a hint of a knowing smirk on her lips._ _

__John didn’t answer._ _

__After dinner, John and Veronica made their way up into his bedroom._ _

__“Right, spill.” She demanded, standing with her hands on her hips._ _

__“There’s nothing to ‘spill’.” John insisted, shaking his head whilst sitting down on his bed.  
“Bollocks! Tell me, pretty please?” _ _

__John took a look at her puppy eyes and rolled his own. “His name was Freddie and he wasn’t the worst looking, that’s literally it.”_ _

__“ Did he see you?”_ _

__“Yes, I was the one who handed him the red silk material thingy as he was getting dressed.”_ _

__Ronnie’s eyes widened with delight. “So you saw his thing?!”_ _

__“What?! No! Ronnie-” He sputtered, wanting desperately to run away from this room and this conversation._ _

__“You like him, don’t you?” She speculated. She sat closer to John and placed her chin in her hands, looking up at him with a smirk. “You fancy the nude model, don’t you?”_ _

__“Ronnie, what? No, no, I don’t. He’s nice but I don’t fancy him. I hardly even talked to him.”_ _

__“Honestly, Deaks, I wouldn’t have pinned you for someone who swings both ways but hey, I’m not one to judge.”_ _

__“I _don’t_ swing both ways.” He corrected, rolling his eyes. He laid down on the bed, placing his head on his soft pillow. His pillow case had rockets on it. _ _

__“John, of course you do. You like this person who happens to be a-” She stopped, seeming to figure it out. “Oh, I know what’s going on here.”_ _

__Veronica joined him in laying down on the bed, placing her head on the pillow next to John’s. “Gay then?”_ _

__“Mhm.” He nodded, closing his eyes in an attempt of resting them._ _

__And then his phone pinged in his pocket, signalling the arrival of a text message._ _

__“Do _not_ tell me you got his number!” Veronica squealed, instantly sitting up and rushing John in getting his phone out of the back of his trousers. “You fox!” _ _

__John ignored his friend’s over excited reaction and read the message. It was from the person who, at the same time, he hoped it would be but also he dreaded it to be._ _

__**Next class is on Wednesday, right? Meet me outside Ealing after class and we can go and grab a coffee or a bite to eat.  
Freddie xx** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Leave them down below! I love getting and replying to all your wonderful comments <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of the nicest ppl ever, Ollie. It's his 18th birthday today and he requested a lot of Freddie and Roger moments so... here you go Ol... hope you enjoy :)

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the sky a perfect blue, not a cloud in the sky. Kensington Market was filled with tourists and locals, the whole high street being almost over-crowded. 

Freddie and Roger were both working on their little clothing stall since Freddie had the day off from the airport and Roger had nothing better to be doing. So far, they had made quite the bit of money, but that was mostly down to the popularity of the market. The sun was scorching hot, which was very rare in England and Freddie couldn’t help but be taken back to the heat back in India for a short minute.

Roger was at the till, selling a pretty scarf to a pretty lady. Freddie scoffed at his friend's flirting attempts which included Roger leaning his chin on his palm, staring into her eyes pretending to be interested in whatever she was telling him. Although, knowing Roger, she’d be in his bed later tonight.

Oh, and yup, they just exchanged numbers; she’ll definitely be in his bed tonight. Maybe Freddie should ring up Brian and ask if he could stay the night? Roger was way too vocal in bed. 

Once the lady left, Freddie joined Roger at the front desk. “She looked nice.” He hinted, a subtle smirk on his face.

Roger turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “She was. Got her number as well,” the blonde winked, passing the little piece of paper the lady had ripped from a notebook which contained her phone number on. 

“What was her name?” Freddie challenged, putting his elbow on the desk and holding his chin in his palms, much like Roger was doing a few moments ago in the company of the girl. 

“Pretty sure it was Dominique.”

“You’re ‘pretty sure’?”

“No, it _was_ Dominique. She’s french I think.” 

Freddie hummed and got up from the desk to go and sort out the back of the store. Some pieces of clothing had fallen off the racks and so it was his job to go and pick them up again. Roger was mainly on the till today. 

Whilst Freddie was picking up different fallen fabrics and scarves, he heard another man’s voice. Ah, another customer. Today was really going well for them. Paired with Freddie’s part time job at the Art college and today’s earnings, they’d be loaded (almost). 

Freddie left Roger to it and started thinking to himself. He hadn’t received a reply from John the night before and he was starting to believe that he had crossed a line. He had hesitated before even sending the message but then a rush of confidence washed over him and he clicked send. Whilst Freddie wanted nothing more than to grab something to eat with John, maybe he should have waited a bit? 

Once Freddie was finished tidying up and he had dragged himself out of his thoughts, he made his way back to the front of the stall where Roger was still sat. He had a wide smile on his face and he was holding up three twenty pound notes.

“Holy shit, Rog! Where did that come from?!” Freddie half screamed, going up to inspect the notes, almost not believing they were real. They had never sold anything at this price. 

“The bloke who was just in here. He was desperate for this jacket thingy laying on the floor. I mean I told him I didn’t know where it came from but he was adamant. Then he gave me sixty bloody quid!” 

Something didn’t feel too right for Freddie and he didn’t like it. But he paid it no attention and he congratulated Roger on his sale. 

It was then when the sun decided to ‘piss off’ (in Roger’s words) and disappear behind the clouds. Freddie knew it would only last a little while but he began to grow chilly. He reached behind his chair to retrieve his jacket. Only, it wasn’t there. He scanned the floor in the search for his beloved coat that his sister had given him a couple years ago but it was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Rog, you seen my jacket? The black one with the yellow flowers on it?” Freddie asked, still continuing his search.

Roger failed to reply, causing Freddie to look up and meet his eyes. “Are you going to answer me or not?” 

Roger went a little bit pale and shook his head.

And then it seemed to all piece together in Freddie’s mind. “You didn’t… sixty quid? It’s worth a hundred and fifty! You absolute silly cunt.” 

“I didn’t fucking know!”

“You saw it on me as we opened the shop you tart! Which way did the bloke go?” Freddie was beginning to get a little bit frantic. His sister had gotten him that coat and it was his favourite thing in his wardrobe. 

“You can’t just-”

“Which way did he go?!” Freddie screamed, not caring that he was scaring off some customers as he did so. 

Roger ran his hands through his hair, stressed as ever. “Headed left, I think.”

Freddie nodded. “Right, give me the sixty.”

Roger’s mouth opened in horror. “But Fred, we need the money!”

“Yes and I need my coat that my sister gave me. Now give me the money!”

Roger ended up giving up and handed Freddie the three twenty pound notes whilst rolling his eyes. He could have bought a couple packs of cigs with that money!

Freddie sprinted out of the shop and turned left, pushing tons of people out the way in order to get back to his gorgeous coat. He looked at what every person was holding and which bags they had clutched in their hands. Luckily for him, his and Roger’s stall didn’t offer plastic bags because they couldn’t afford any, so the culprit would just be carrying the coat around on a hanger. 

He ran as quick as his legs could carry him, almost tripping up a few times on the uneven pathway. He got pushed around himself, as well, as payment for bumping into a countless number of people. 

“Freddie?” A familiar voice called out. It was soft and delicate and Freddie knew exactly who it belonged to. Their eyes met and John gave him a small, innocent smile with a glint of confusion towards Freddie’s rushed state in his eye. 

“John, darling, wait there a second. I’ll be back!” He called over his shoulder. Even John’s presence couldn’t convince him to give up. He’d never forgive himself if the man got away with his gorgeous coat. 

And at last, just as his legs were about to give way (he really should do some more exercise), he spotted the culprit. Well, the man wasn’t really the culprit, Roger was... stupid tart. 

“Excuse me!” Freddie called out after the man, his coat draped carefully over the man’s forearm. 

Freddie caught up with him, gasping for breath. “I know this is incredibly rude and complicated, but I’m afraid my friend who sold you that coat didn’t tell you that it had an owner. Me. I’ll be happy to give you the money back.” He held up the notes as proof. 

“I don’t know…” the man casted his eyes down at the coat as he made his decision. Freddie couldn’t really blame him. It was a stunning piece of clothing that was an official Biba product. Kash had paid a hefty amount for it in order to give it to Freddie for his birthday. Of course he scolded her for spending most of her weeks wage on it but he couldn’t remain angry forever. He wore it every day. 

“Please sir. My sister gave it to me for my birthday. I’ll give you seventy for it,” Freddie was becoming desperate. If it came to it, he would give him his whole wage from his modelling job. “Please, sir. It means the world to me.”

The man looked at the gasping, red faced Freddie and smiled sympathetically. “Okay, fine. Here you go,” He gladly handed the coat back into Freddie’s hands, which was surprising. Freddie expected he’d have to beg for it a lot more. He put the three twenty pound notes into the man's palm and put in another tenner out of his own money. 

“Thank you so much, really.” And with that, Freddie turned back around, his coat in his arms and a broad, bright smile on his face. A success. 

He had almost forgotten about John waiting for him until he saw his precious face sticking out amongst the crowd. When John’s eyes met his, a relieved smile took over his face. Freddie hadn’t actually expected him to wait for him, so it was more than a pleasant surprise to see John stood there waiting for Freddie’s return.

“Sorry about that, dear. My friend, Roger, sold my coat. Had to go run and get it back.” Freddie said almost casually. 

John laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. Freddie wanted to tell him to remove it immediately because he was positively adorable, but he couldn’t really say much; he did the same thing. And at that moment, he covered his teeth with his top lip, much like a cat. It had become a habit. 

“Well, I’m glad you got it back. It’s very pretty.” The younger boy nodded towards the item of clothing draped around Freddie’s arm. 

“Awh, thank you darling. My sister got it for me.” Freddie replied proudly. 

“What brings you here, then?” Freddie wondered, fiddling with a loose thread that had made a sudden appearance on the hem of his coat. God, he was going to kill Roger. 

John pouted and shook his head. “Nothing, really. Just looking around. I didn’t know you worked here.” 

“Oh yes, me and Roger run a little stall. Oh, there it is, over there.” The older boy pointed towards the petite little shop. John grinned as Freddie led them both over to the little market stall. 

He was met with a small, thinish boy with gleaming blonde hair. John was pretty sure it was bottle dyed blonde because the boy’s darkish roots were beginning to appear, but he dared say a word. 

“John, this is Roger, my pillock of a best friend.” Freddie introduced happily, smacking Roger lightly on the head, earning him a slap on the upper arm himself.

“Hey, uh, John.” The shy boy extended his hand for Roger to shake, which he did.

“Roger, glad to meet you. Freddie has told me a lot about you.” He winked, going back to whatever he was doing on his phone. Freddie had the sneaky suspicion that he was already messaging that Dominique girl. 

John seemed taken aback, glancing up at Freddie before averting his eyes back to Roger. “He has?”

The blonde nodded. “Mhm.” He didn’t look up from his phone.

“Roger don’t be so bloody rude, we have a guest, put your phone down.” Freddie scolded, snatching the device out of Roger’s sweaty hands. 

“Stop being such a dick.” Roger whined as Freddie stuffed the phone into his back pocket, sticking his tongue out.

“That’s not what your mum said last night.” The elder boy said, sticking his middle finger up, seemingly forgetting that John was standing right next to him, even though he had his hand resting on the boys’ shoulder.

Roger scrunched his nose in confusion. “You’re gay, you dimwit.” 

“Oh yeah,” Freddie stumbled. “That’s not what you dad said then. Anyways, John! Darling, why don’t we go out to get something to eat… escape this tramp.” Freddie nodded towards his still scowling best friend.

“Oh, um, okay.” The boy agreed, starting to head outside once again. Freddie tossed the overheated phone back into Roger’s waiting hands. “Didn’t shag your dad, really, my love.” 

Roger just seemed to get even more angry. “Piss off, Farrokh.” 

“Ooo, playing naughty now, are we? Love you really blondie. I’ll see you in a little while.” He blew him a kiss as he headed outside with John. 

“Yeah, love you too, Fred.” Roger murmured angrily as Freddie left, continuing to look down at his phone screen.

At the end of the day, they really did love each other. Sometimes. 

“What do we think about this place then, dear?” Freddie asked his companion, nodding towards a little hole in the wall cafe that sold all sorts; cakes, sandwiches, jacket potatoes, tea, coffee, hot chocolate. It seemed cosy and warm, and John couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically. 

“It looks nice,” John stated. “Cosy.”

Freddie mumbled an agreement and held the door open for John on their way in. It was only then that the whole situation really dawned on him.

Was this a date? It technically was, wasn’t it? Freddie hadn’t meant it to be a date (not that he wouldn’t say yes to a date with John) but it wasn’t his original intention. And now he was fretting; did John think it was a date? He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable considering they had only met yesterday. 

“Are you okay?” John nervously asked, finding a table in the corner of the café, in which they both sat at, opposite each other.

“Oh yes, I’m fantastic. What are you having, lovie?” Freddie asked, picking up the small, laminated menu that was placed on their table. There wasn’t much selection, just the basic café foods, but alas, they weren’t in a five star restaurant. No, if Freddie and John were on a date, Freddie would one hundred percent make sure they did go to a five star restaurant.

“Uhm…” John gazed down at the menu. “Probably just a cheese toastie. They’re my favourite.” He looked up with a bright grin on his face, eyes sparkling. Freddie almost melted at the sight.

“I’ve never actually tried one…” Freddie admitted, biting the inside of his cheek, struggling to decide what he wanted to eat.

“What?” John gasped. “You’ve never had a cheese toastie?!” He seemed almost offended. Freddie chuckled at his shocked reply.

“Nope. Should I get one?” Freddie pondered. He might as well.

“Yes! Definitely. It’ll be worth it, I promise. If not you can… I’ll give you a quid.” 

Freddie laughed loudly. “A quid? The toastie itself is five ninety nine!” The two boys were lost in laughter, both of them beginning to feel immediately comfortable.

“Whatever,” John giggled, standing up to go and place their orders at the counter.

As he walked, Freddie couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down to John’s backside. He didn’t mean for it to happen, and straight after he looked down at the table, feeling ashamed. But, John _did_ have a nice ass, he had to admit.

He looked back up at the boy, who was now speaking to the, admittedly plump, lady on the other side of the counter. She went to the back of the kitchen for a small moment and brought out two large chocolate milkshakes.

“Bloody hell, darling. Splashing the cash, much!” Freddie chuckled, making John blush a little red.

“Oh no, they were only six pound each… not that much.” John visibly winced when he announced the price.

“John!”

“My treat.” He smiled, and Freddie smiled with him.

“So, art huh?” Freddie started, wanting to jump into conversation.

John nodded, taking a sip of his creamy milkshake. “Mhm. Been drawing ever since I was little. What about you?”

“Oh, music is more up my street, dear. I sing a lot. Can play a bit of piano but I’m not very good.” Freddie chuckled nervously. 

“I’m sure that’s not true. I play bass, though.” 

Freddie raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Oh, really? Artistic and musical?” 

John nodded sheepishly with an innocent smirk on his face. He took another sip of his drink, basking in it’s gorgeous taste.

“Two cheese toasties?” The same plump lady who spoke to John at the counter announced, carrying two plates in her two hands. The boys nodded and made room for the plates in front of them.

“There you go sweetheart,” she mumbled to both the boys as she put their food on their table. “Enjoy!”

The toasties were ‘godly’ according to Freddie, and the older boy most certainly didn’t miss the little moans John let out with each bite he took; Freddie was terrified it would awaken something in his pants. Luckily for him though, it behaved. 

“God, I’m so glad you convinced me to eat these, honey.” Freddie spoke, mouth half filled with toastie. He knew it was rude but he couldn’t help himself; maybe cheese toasties were now his favourite food as well?

“I’m happy you like them.” John answered, pride written all across his pretty little face.

“Whilst I would love to stay here longer with you, I really must get back to Roger at the stall. It was a bit naughty of me to leave him.” Freddie winked, standing up from the table and throwing a napkin on his empty plate.

John quickly finished off his milkshake and put his jacket on again. They headed outside (which had gone considerably colder) and made their way back to Freddie and Roger’s stall.

When they almost reached their destination, John was sorry to say goodbye. 

“I really must get off now, thank you for this afternoon, it was lovely.” 

“Oh!” Freddie stuttered, sadness taking over him. “It has been a pleasure, lovely. I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.” Freddie winked again, and John went red.

“Y-yeah. I’ll um, see you then.” John replied, quickly scurrying off, making Freddie giggle. He loved making the boy blush. 

Freddie walked back into the stall and was met with a bored Roger, twiddling his thumbs whilst still sitting at the desk. He looked up and smiled at the return of his best friend.

“How was your boyfriend?” He teased, getting up from the desk to stand in front of Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and scoffed. “He’s not my boyfriend, don’t be silly.” 

“Ah, how was the date then?” 

“It wasn’t a date!”

Roger quirked an eyebrow. “Sure looked like one.”

“Well it wasn’t, we just sat in a café and talked.” Freddie huffed, going to sit behind the desk to count up the day's earnings. A solid £70. 

“You wanna shag him?” 

“Roger! What the fuck?”

“You heard me.” 

Freddie’s jaw dropped at his friend's remark. “Just shut up.”

Roger gasped. “You’re not answering! You totally do.”

“I told you to _shut up_. Come on, we need to get more shopping done and leave the rest of the money for bills. Close up.”

“I’m not closing up on my own, help me.” 

“Definitely not.”

“Don’t be such a dickhead, Fred.” Roger moaned, pulling down the curtain that covered the shop front when they weren’t there.

“Stop whining or I'll actually go and hit on your dad. That threat still stands.” 

It was then that Roger finally decided to shut up and get the job of closing up shop done. 

“Good luck finding him, hasn’t spoken to me for years.” Roger frowned. Freddie was aware of the problems Roger had with his father and he truly felt for the boy. It was one of the reasons why he had also taken him under his wing of sorts… they were best friends but Freddie still felt awfully protective of him like a father figure.

“Come on, you,” Freddie wrapped his arm around Roger’s shoulder, pecking the top of his head. “No need to think about that, silly. Let’s head to the shops. We need bread.”

“Please don’t make bread soup ever again, I beg of you Freddie.”

Freddie chuckled and tightened his arm around the blonde as they walked side by side down the street. 

“I won’t, don’t you worry. Come on.”

“Enough questions about my interest, who was that girl at the desk today?”

The two boys were sat on their sofa in their flat, the tv displaying the new episode of Coronation Street as they ate their jacket potatoes topped with beans and cheese, a classic element of British cuisine. 

“Yeah, her name’s Dominique. She is French, actually. I’ve been messaging her a lot today.” Roger replied, taking another forkful of his meal.

“Hm, will I be needing to call Brian to let me sleep at his tonight?” Freddie suggested.

“No, no, don’t worry. I really like her Fred. Genuinely.” And then he blushed.

Roger! Blushing! Because of a girl!

“Holy shit, Rog… you’re _blushing_.” Freddie was genuinely shocked. It wasn’t like Roger was a total playboy, he had had a few proper girlfriends, but none of them made them blush. He had only known this Dominique girl a day. Not even that!

“I know. She’s lovely. She’s gorgeous and she’s funny and she’s… just amazing.” Roger smiled bashfully, keeping his eyes down at his lap. Freddie gazed at him in absolute wonder.

“I’m happy for you Rog, I really am. Are you seeing her tomorrow?” 

The blonde nodded eagerly. “Yeah, taking her out to this restaurant she likes. Called ‘Clarke’s’ or something. Googled it and it looks real posh so it should be nice.” He replied sheepishly, taking another bite from his potato.

Freddie watched bean juice drip down his chin and wondered how the hell this guy managed to get so many girls. 

“I’m proud of you, Rog. You really like this one, huh?”

“I do, Fred. I really do.” 

They both heard a phone chime in the background. Freddie saw Roger’s eyes light up like a thousand lanterns as he jumped up from the chair to retrieve his phone. “That’ll be her!” 

Freddie kept looking at his best friend as his thumbs flew across his phone screen, his eyes excited and the widest grin he’d ever seen on his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that then? I really do like writing Roger and Freddie scenes, mostly because they're just so chaotic. And what do you guys think about Dominique? I was wondering whether to make Brian Roger's love interest but then Ollie said I should do Dom because she's hot... can't really argue with that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Happy 18th Ol, ilysm <3


End file.
